Une renaissance pour toi mon amour
by Missvampire3401
Summary: C'est la vie d'une jeune fille qui renaît de ces cendres pour rester auprès de l'homme qu'elle aime. Il l'aime d'un amour inconditionnel. Mais avec sa résurrection, elle oubliera qui il est mais il fera tous pour reconquérir son coeur.
1. Prologue

**_Hello, Hello tous le monde_**

**_Voici une nouvelle fiction ( hé oui encore)_**

**_Mais cette fois-ci elle n'a rien avoir avec Twilight._**

**_Tous les personnages sortes de mon imagination._**

**_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous allez la suivre du début à la fin._**

**_Gros bisous._**

* * *

_**Prologue.**_

Dans la vie nous devons toujours faire des choix difficiles, est-ce que je m'inscris à cette fac ou à une autre ? Est-ce que je me prends un appartement ou je reste vivre chez mes parents ? Est-ce que plus tard je serais une femme heureuse dans mon mariage ou pas ? On se dit souvent que la plupart de nos choix on doit les prendre assez tôt pour savoir accomplir notre destinée. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est une destinée ? Serait-ce le chemin que l'on suit jusqu'à notre mort ou soit c'est quelque chose qu'on doit accomplir pour devenir quelqu'un avant de mourir brutalement? Je me suis posé maintes fois ces questions sans y avoir des réponses. Mais quand vous êtes sur le point de mourir vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous haïr vous-même de ne pas avoir réussi à accomplir certaines de ces choses.

On dit aussi que si on a la volonté de vivre on peut survivre à un grave accident ou même à une attaque mais si plus rien ne vous retiens dans cette vie qu'est-ce qu'il vous reste ? En réalité, il ne vous reste rien du tout sauf un vide qui se crée de plus en plus en vous. Je vis une silhouette s'approcher doucement de moi, elle s'accroupie à mes côter et me relevais doucement pour que je sois en position assisse. Cette silhouette appuya une main à mon ventre, j'étouffais un cri de douleur alors qu'une perle salée roula le long de ma joue. On embrassa tendrement mon front, étrangement je me doutais de qui cela pouvait être. Alors, doucement, je levais une main et j'agrippais son pull le plus fort possible. Je l'entendis murmurer cette chanson, NOTRE chanson et je serrais son pull encore plus dans ma main.

— **Ne… ne m'abandonne pas**, murmurais-je.

— **Je ne t'abandonnerais point mon amour, je resterais avec toi jusqu'à la fin**, murmura-t-il.

— **Je…je ne veux pas mourir, je n'ai pas envie de te laisser seul.**

— **Il le faut mon amour, c'est le cycle de la vie.**

— **Non ce n'est pas le cycle de la vie tant que toi tu ne meurs pas alors…**

— **Non je ne le ferrais pas **! me coupa-t-il. **Tu ne te souviendras pas de moi, je ne veux pas te regarder alors que je suis un étranger pour toi.**

— **Je t'en prie, je suis sûr qu'après même si tu es un étranger pour moi au début, tu ferras tous pour reconquérir mon cœur comme tu l'as fait il y a cinq ans.**

— **C'est vraiment ce que tu veux.**

— **J'ai vécu cinq ans en sachant ce que tu étais et je ne t'ai point repoussé pour autant !** lui dis-je. **Tu t'as abreuvé de moi durant cinq ans sans pour autant me tué alors fait de moi la même chose que toi !**

— **Tu ne le regretteras pas.**

— **Ce que je regretterais si tu ne le fais pas, c'est de ne pas avoir vécu plus de chose avec toi.**

Je sentis qu'il enlevait la main de mon ventre avant de porter son bras à sa bouche et quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis son avant-bras à ma bouche.

— **Bois mon amour et je te promets que l'on va se retrouver dans quelques mois.**

Je pris son avant-bras et le portai directement à ma bouche, je laissais couler le liquide qu'il m'offrait dans celle-ci avant de commencer à l'aspirer. Il y a quelques années, je ne me serais jamais douté qu'un jour, dans un avenir proche ou lointain, je pactiserais avec le diable. Je ne me serais jamais douté que je deviendrais comme lui au point de d'abord mourir avant de renaître de mes cendres tel un phœnix. Jamais je ne me serais douté, il y a cinq ans, que je serais prête à me transformer pour rester auprès de lui. Jamais je ne me serais douté qu'aujourd'hui marquait ma mort comme ma résurrection. Je sentais que mes yeux se fermaient petit à petit, ma vue se brouillait et on me recoucha sur mon dos. Il retira son avant-bras de ma bouche avant de déposer ces lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser empli de délicatesse et d'amour.

— **Je te le promets Coleen, nous allons nous retrouver. Tu es la seule femme que je n'ai jamais aimée comme je t'aime alors croit en ma promesse.**

— **Part avant que quelqu'un te retrouve, part avant qu'il…qu'il…**

Je plaçais délicatement ma main sur sa joue avant que celle-ci ne glisse pour tomber, dans un bruit sourd, sur le sol.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hello, Hello**_

_**Voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction.**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous allez laisser des Reviews.**_

_**Gros bisous.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1.**_

Ces yeux bleus, chaque jour depuis environ six mois je repense à ces magnifiques yeux bleus. Mais à qui sont-ils ? À qui appartient ces yeux d'un bleu azurent si envoûtant et si intense qu'on pourrait s'y perdre dedans ? J'arpentais le salon de long en large avec un verre en main quand j'entendis des pas ainsi que deux voix s'élever dans le silence de la maison. Je me rappelle pas de ma vie d'avant, pourquoi ai-je énormément de question qui me trotte en tête ? Pourquoi je ne connais rien de moi avant il y a six mois? Et surtout pourquoi suis-je ce dont je suis et par qui je suis devenu la créature que je suis ?

Je vidais mon verre cul sec avant de le déposer sur la desserte qui se trouvait dans le coin droit du salon, je me tournais et mon regard tomba directement sur un énorme tableau qui surplombait un des murs de celui-ci. Je souriais en voyant ce tableau car il me représentait avec mes deux frères de cœur, Tony et Tyler. Grâce à eux je peux continuer à « survivre » à cause de ce que je suis. Tony est assez grand, je dirais 1m85, le teint hâlé, les yeux noisette, assez musclé avec les cheveux noirs. Quant à Tyler il devait faire un peu après la même taille que Tony, il avait un corps d'athlète, les yeux bleus intenses qui viraient sur le bleu marine quand il était en colère, un sourire d'ange et des cheveux blonds.

J'étais perdu dans ma contemplation du tableau quand les rires de Tony et Tyler résonnèrent dans le salon.

— **Coleen, qu'est-ce que tu as de nouveau ?** soupira Tony

— **Rien ne t'inquiète pas**, lui assurais-je péniblement.

— **Aller raconte nous !** insista Tyler.

— **Franchement vous êtes chiant les gars, quand je dis de ne pas s'inquiéter, c'est qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiété.**

— **Houlà miss Coleen reviens à la charge, dommage qu'elle est vampire aussi non j'aurais pu dire qu'elle a ces règles**, rigola Tony

— **Va te faire foutre, Tony !**

— **Mais je rigole, si tu pense encore a ce mec ultra ténébreux mais qui a des yeux d'enfer cela ne sert à rien, tu sais très bien que s'il t'a transformé tu ne te rappelle pas de lui.**

— **Je sais**, soupirais-je. **Vous me le répéter depuis six mois**, m'énervais-je en mettant ma veste.

— **Tu va où ?** s'inquiéta Tyler

— **Me mettre un truc sur la dent, j'ai les crocs**, lui répondis-je en m'avançant vers la porte d'entrée

— **Quel joli euphémisme pour une vampiresse de ton genre**, ironisa celui-ci

— **Je t'emmerde !**

— **Fait attention aux trackers, n'oublie pas que c'est la nouvelle police de la ville**, me dit Tony plus qu'inquiet lui aussi.

— **Ouais ! De surcroît des vampires, petite question est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas assez de fric que pour tuer ceux de leur race ?**

— **L'appât du gain, Coleen.**

— **Des maquereaux quoi ! Encore une chance que je ne suis pas une pute, quoi que sa gagne pas mal de pognon une pute.**

— **Tu fais cela Coleen, tu va nous entendre**, m'enguirlanda Tyler

— **Oui maman**, dis-je d'une voix de petite fille avant de sortir de la maison.

La pluie battait son plein, je mettais le capuchon de ma veste sur ma tête et partie en chasse d'une proie, consentante ou pas, pour me nourrir de son sang. J'arpentais les rues, mais pour le moment aucune cible potentielle ne me plaisait. J'entendis étrangement des pas qui me suivais, je tournais légèrement la tête pour regarder derrière moi quand je vis deux hommes me suivre. J'accélérais le pas avant de tourné au premier coin que je voyais, je vis un escalier de secours, sauta et m'accrocha à la première marche et monta en vitesse en haut de l'immeuble. Je me mise à courir de toit en toit quand quelque chose s'enroula autour de mes chevilles et je glissais sur plusieurs mètres avant de me rattraper à une corniche. Je remontais tant bien que mal sur le toit.

Je me retournais, me précipita pour enlever les liens qui nouais mes chevilles et je recevais un coup de pied au visage. En sentant le goût du sang dans ma bouche, je sifflais comme un chat en montrant mes crocs a mes assaillants. Ils se mirent tous les deux à rigoler, mais un de mes adversaires me donna une claque avant de tirer sur mes cheveux et je sentie une lame à ma gorge. « _Génial, on m'a transformé en vampire pour je ne sais qu'elle raison et maintenant je vais réellement crever !_ »

Je fermais les yeux en attendant la fin, quand mes fines oreilles entendirent des bruits de bagarre avant que je n'entende les bruits qui signalaient qu'on avait brisé le coup de quelqu'un. Je partis vers l'arrière alors que mon adversaire continua à tirer sur mes cheveux puis je ne sentais plus aucune prise à ceux-ci. J'enlevais mes liens à mes chevilles, me releva et en voyant un de mes adversaire gémir de douleur, j'enlevais un couteau de derrière mon dos.

— **Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que vous m'aurez Trackers, cela fait plusieurs semaines que vous me suivez et à chaque fois, vous vous faites tué**, lui dis-je avant de le poignarder.

— **C'est dangereux pour un jeune vampire de sortir le soir pour ce nourrir,** entendis-je quelqu'un dire derrière moi.

— **Je ne vous ai pas demandé de m'aider non plus**, rétorquais-je et remettant ma capuche sur ma tête.

— **Puis-je vous raccompagnez chez vous ?** Demanda l'inconnu.

— **Désoler mais j'ai mes deux frères qui m'attendent à la maison**, déclinais-je. **Et je crois qu'ils prendraient très mal le faite qu'un homme, comme vous, me raccompagne à la maison**, expliquais-je.

— **Ils n'avaient cas venir avec vous alors !**

— **Ont a peut-être le même régime alimentaire mais je tue mes proie d'une manière qu'ils ne cautionnent pas**, lui dis-je en me mettant bien pour sauté en bas de l'immeuble.

— **Vous avez été crée il y a combien de temps ?**

— **Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous foutre ?** Le questionnais-je. **On ne se connait pas, pourquoi je répondrais à votre question ? **Lui demandais-je et je tournais la tête pour le regarder pour la première fois.

Je restais ébahi en regardant cet homme. Il était vachement plus grand que moi, par ce que je voyais il avait les cheveux de couleur claire et la couleur de ces yeux j'avais l'impression de les avoir déjà vus quelque part. J'ouvris les yeux en grand car ils ressemblaient aux yeux que je voyais depuis maintenant six mois.

— **Est-ce que l'on sait déjà rencontré ?** Questionnais-je

— **Je ne pense pas**, me répondit-il. **Mais laissez moi me présenter, je m'appelle Connor et vous ?**

—** Coleen, est-ce que vous avez mangé Mr Connor ?** demandais-je

— **Malheureusement oui, si vous le voulez je peux vous accompagné le temps que vous vous nourrissiez et après je vous raccompagne chez vous !** proposa-t-il.

— **Je veux bien, mais est-ce que vous connaissez un coin ou il y a des toxicomanes ?** questionnais-je. **Car normalement ils devraient y en avoir ici mais il n'y a plus personne.**

— **Oui dans le sale quartier de la ville, suivez-moi et garder toujours un œil derrière vous, **me conseilla-t-il**.**

— **Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis armée jusqu'aux dents, **répondis-je en tapant légèrement mon dos et en souriant.

C'est sur cette phrase que je suivis cet homme qui ma sauvé la vie, pour que j'aille me nourrir du sang que je préfère.

* * *

_**Hello, Hello**_

_**Comment avez-vous trouvez ce premier chapitre?**_

_**Est-ce que vous croyez que Connor est le jeune homme en question? **_

_**Est-ce que il y a un lien quelconque entre Coleen et Tyler ou même avec Tony? **_

_**Où se sont seulement les deux garçons qui l'ont recueilli?**_

_**Pour plus de détails il faut attendre le chapitre 2**_

_**Gros bisous.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hello, Hello!**_

_**Je suis désoler d'avoir été absente si longtemps mais avec mon déménagement,**_

_**j'avoue que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour poster un chapitre.**_

_**Surtout que je viens de terminer d'écrire mon roman, maintenant je suis en plein dans la correction.**_

_**J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas et voici le chapitre 2 de cette fiction.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

- **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'ai passée par la tête ?** hurla Tony.

- **Il m'a sauvé la vie Tony, au lieu de piqué une crise, soit content qu'il m'ai aidé !** hurlais-je à mon tour.

- **Il t'a peut-être sauvé mais tu avais des Trackers aux culs !** continua Tony.

- **C'était des nouvelles recrues**, intervins Connor. **J'ai accès aux bases de données des Trackers et comme Mlle Coleen est toute jeune vampire, elle est «****_ plus facile_**** » à avoir mais on dirait que je la sous-estime.**

- **Oh, vous fermez là on ne vous a rien demandé !** cracha Tony.

- **Tony, tu sais que quand un nouveau vampire est né on doit le signaler à l'autorité**, intervins enfin Tyler. **On a du signalé Coleen quand on l'a trouvé, ce qui veut dire qu'il y a une taupe dans l'autorité**, annonça Tyler et j'éclatais de rire.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu trouves drôle Coleen ?** rétorqua Tony.

- **Non mais vous vous entendez ?** questionnais-je. **Je n'ai techniquement six mois, si on s'intéresse à moi c'est que je sais plus que ma mémoire veut bien.**

- **Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu rigoles ?** répliqua Tony

- **J'avoue que je ne te suis plus**, renchéris Tyler.

**- Depuis six mois, je me fais traquer ! Pour qu'elle raison, aucune idée ! Mais franchement à vous entendre c'est comme si j'étais quelque choses que tout le monde convoite !**

Tout le monde me scruta du regard avec de l'incompréhension dans les yeux. Je secouais la tête avant de me lever du fauteuil pour monter dans ma chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci, je me déshabillai pour savoir aller prendre ma douche. Quand ma douche fut terminée, je m'enroulai dans un essuie pour retourner dans ma chambre. En ouvrant la porte de ma salle de bain, je vis une silhouette en train de regarder par ma fenêtre. La silhouette se tourna et je souriais en voyant qui c'était.

- **Techniquement, un gentleman dans votre genre s'annonce avant d'entrer dans la chambre d'une demoiselle**, exposais-je.

- **Vous connaissez les bonnes manières à ce que je vois**, me dit-il.** Pas comme tout à l'heure !** rigola-t-il.

- **Je suis toujours sur la défensive la première fois, comme j'ai une mémoire de poisson depuis six mois on ne sait jamais sur qui ont peux tomber.**

- **Que savez-vous de votre passer ?**

- **Rien sauf mon prénom bien sûr**, répondis-je.** Dans un sens c'est pas mal mais dans l'autre, on se pose beaucoup de questions.**

- **C'est compréhensible, c'était la même chose pour moi, sauf que moi j'étais seul comparer à vous.**

- **Vous vous en plaignez ?**

- **Non loin de là !** me dit-il en rigolant.

- **J'aurais aimé rester seul**, avouais-je en m'assaillant sur mon lit. **Par moment cela me pèse un peu d'être tenue en laisse.**

-** Si vous auriez été seule, vous n'auriez jamais su vous en sortir avec les Trackers.**

-** Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non**, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. **En tous cas on ne le saura jamais.**

-** Effectivement**, approuva-t-il.

- **D'où venez-vous Connor ?**

-** Quand je suis devenu vampire, j'étais à Los Angeles**, commença-t-il à m'expliquer.** Puis j'ai voyagé jusqu'à il y a six ans et je me suis installer ici et vous ?**

- **On m'a trouvé ici, mais un soir j'ai croisé quelqu'un qui devait me connaître et à ce qu'il parait j'ai toujours vécu ici.**

- **Vous avez été transformé il y a six mois comme vous m'avez dit !**

-** Exactement et depuis six mois je revois les même yeux, comme si ma mémoire voulais que je me rappelle de l'homme qui m'a fait devenir ce que je suis, en fait ils sont un peu comme les vôtres.**

- **Vous regrettez d'être un vampire ?**

- **Pas spécialement à vrai dire, sauf pour le faire de ne plus savoir allé au soleil. Tony et Tyler on des vitres anti-UV donc je peux contempler le soleil quand je veux mais je voudrais me rappeler de la sensation sur ma peau.**

Connor vint s'asseoir à coter de moi et on continua à parler de choses et d'autres. Un peu avant l'aube il prit congé et je me faufilais sous mes draps. Sentie le satin sur mon corps nu me fit plus que du bien et je me sentais protégée. Je repensais à cette rencontre mouvementé avant de m'endormir comme une masse. Un bruit étrange me sorti de mon sommeil. Je me redressais, pris mon poignard de son fourreau, sorti de ma chambre pour aller au rez-de-chaussée.

En descendant la dernière marche, je sentie du verre se casser sous mon pied. Un bras s'enroula autour de ma taille et une main se plaqua sur ma bouche. On m'entraîna à l'écart avant que je vis plusieurs silhouettes dans l'obscurité de la maison. Tout d'un coup, je me rappelais que j'étais nue comme un ver.

La main qui était à ma bouche s'enleva de celle-ci pour descendre dans mon cou puis sur ma poitrine avant qu'on cache celle-ci avec un bras et mon intimité avec une main. Je sentie des lèvres dans mon cou, cette sensation était plus qu'agréable mais vu ce qu'il se passait chez moi ce n'étais pas non plus le moment.

- **Ne bougea pas Coleen**, me dit la voix de Connor dans un murmure.

- **Des Trackers ?** demandais-je.

-** Effectivement,** affirma-t-il. **J'aurais pu vous laisser vous battre si vous auriez été vêtue.**

- **Pourquoi le baiser dans mon cou ?**

- **Je ne vous répondrais pas maintenant mais plus tard, quand vous serez en sécurité.**

- **Il me faut des vêtements !** le prévenais-je.

J'entendis qu'il ouvrit la tirette d'un sac à dos, il sortir des vêtements avant de me les tendre. Je m'habillais en vitesse, je fus étonnée que les vêtements m'aillent comme un gant. Je ne posais pas de questions quand Connor me pris la main, avant de partir en courant de la maison. En regardant le ciel, je vis que le jour venait de se coucher. Connor me dit monté dans une voiture et il se mit en route rapidement. Je fus étonné qu'on soit dans le quartier choc de la ville.

La voiture s'arrêta devant une énorme maison avec un escalier devant celle-ci. Il me précéda pour ouvrir la porte et quand celle-ci fut ouverte il me laissa passer devant.

**- Bienvenue chez moi !**

* * *

_**Hello, Hello**_

_**Voici déjà al fin du chapitre 2 !**_

_**Je sais les chapitres de ces fictions sont assez cours et je m'en excuses.**_

_**Comment l'avez-vous trouvez?**_

_**Mais je voudrais surtout savoir comment vous trouvez Connor?**_

_**A bientôt pour le chapitre 3 des aventure de Coleen.**_


End file.
